Paranormal Problems
by Gothic-Wolf-Hart
Summary: Naru Is back from England with a new case. Only problem where's Mai? Gone, Living a new life. Only paranormal event's won't seem to leave her alone. Will she forgive naru when he's investigating her new school? Mai's in danger again? WHAT THE HECK MAI R&R
1. Chapter 1

** Omg I live, with a new name. I was once a KingdomHeartsKRAZY, I have evolved into a Gothic-Wolf-Hart. With it i earned new insperation. **

** This Is my first ever Ghost hunt fanfiction! YOSH! I hope ya'll like it as much as my other stories. I will try with all my heart to keep update's on a regular schedual. If I can't them meh, i'm only human.**

***Mai is OOC***

**HERE WE GO!**

**Prolouge.**

**(MAI'S Perspective)**

Me and my bestfriend Thalia were just coming back from our shopping trip when we saw the black van in front of our school. A man dressed in black stood in front talking to out principle. Mr. Hirotoshi It's been a while since I last saw that particular van. I groaned quietly, Thalia got the message and we took the long way around and back to our dorm rooms, totally undetected.

Confused yet?

let me explain.

My name is Mai Taniyama. I worked for SPR (Shibuya Psychic Research) up until three years ago, when the boss, kazuya Shibuya. A.K.A Naru, A.K.A Noll, A.K.A Oliver Davis left with his assistant, Lin, back to England. That wasn't even the bad part; see I sort of, loved Naru, so I confessed to him.

Do you know what that Jerk said to me? He said I was lying and loved his twin brother Gene. Sure Gene was nicer and cared about me, but I fell in love with the narcassistic ass that Is Naru. I know the difference between the two. Oh and another thing Gene was my spirit guide, 'cause he's oh yea...DEAD!

Naru left for England to lay his brother to rest. But between me and you, Gene is still my spirit guide. It's kind of his life after death job I guess. Whatever, I like the company.

So, after they were gone out of my life, poof. I became real depressed. I stopped talking to everyone. yes, Monk, Ayako, John and Yasu Included. They gave up contacting me after a while, but whatever. I don't even know where they are anymore. I was like that for like two months or so before I decided to get out of my...funk of sorts.

My solution:

I got a new life. I packed up everything I owned, payed the remaining bills and put my apartment up for rent. I know what your thinking. Nice job Mai, now where are you going to live. I already have that covered. I called someone from when I was little. She's letting me stay with her.

Her name is Thalia. Thalia Elizabeth Strife. She's an orphan like me. Both her parent's died in a plane crash. She stayed with her aunt and uncle till she was sixteen. she got a job and now lives in a two bedroom apartment down the street from her school.

I'm not lying when I say she Is beyond gorgeous. Her hair is a red velvet color and her bangs are white. You can think i'm lying all you want, but thats her natural hair. I know, I was shocked too. Anyway, she has red eyes...again natural. and she dresses in a goth/punk clothing. She doesn't wear make-up, doesn't need it she has like no blemishes. plus the perfect figure and height. Guy's dream about her in their sleep I swear. Her personality, well she can be scary but she's super nice.

Thalia Also has a puppy Named Kiya, She is all white and has grey eyes. The person Thalia adopted from told her that Kiya was the offspring of a malamute and a grey wolf. She's pretty tame though. Actually she's really sweet. Kiya goes everywhere with Thalia, even to school. No joke. The staff doesn't even seem to mind.

lucky girl.

As for me, well I moved in and she reinvented me. I grew my hair out, it reaches the middle off my back, with small curls at the bottom,. My eyes are still large and brown but my face has matured more, Thalia says I look hot. But seeing as my personality hasn't changed much I blush a great shade of scarlet. I am still nice, but I don't let anything or anyone push me down anymore. My clothing style, hasn't changed much, if anything it got more girly and fits to my body, in apparently all the right places.

So after I was settled in, we enrolled me in to her school. Tanzuya Academy. It's a school for the creativly gifted. I have been going there for the past three years. They have pretty much everything, dancers, singers, artists of every kind, from sketch artists, to make-up artists. Design and acting as well.

Every class period focuses on different creative point, we have dance lessons one period, voice lessons the next. Art class and acting classes and then at the end of the day you have either math, science, History or Lit, depending on what day it is. The classes our great and super fun. The best part of the day is probably lunch. Everyone goes to the Quad, to eat. Everyday, someone preforms something they have been working on. I guess it's like a dinner and a show.

Anyway, I'm off topic. So When I enrolled I changed my name, My name Is Now Maika Taniyama. Mai as a nickname. I rather like it myself. It means Dancer. Which is what I love doing here in Tanzuya. That and singing off course. Thalia Sings and Is a sketch artist. We always make music videos together, or preform together. Pratically joined at the hip.

All caught up?

Good.

So I know the school is haunted, Gene told me, plus occasionally there's an apparition in the hallways that people walk through. Just putting two and two together, anyone can figure out a dead person is here.

Thalia knows this place is haunted. Why? She's a medium, and she has PK. Like Naru does, only she can use it and not kill herself. Pretty awesome right. So I know, Thalia Knows, gene Knows. and Kiya knows. I'm pretty sure alot of other student's know too. But I can't say for sure.

The Haunting wasn't to bad, Me and Thalia have actually gotten rid of it...a few times actually. It just kept coming back. I didn't know spirits could do that.

Thing's got worse though. We were talking to our wandering spirit friend when lights started flickering, and knocking started echoing off every wall. Kids started panicing, the alarms were going off and the temperature dropped below zero very quickly; and then as quickly as it started, it stopped.

We turned back to the spirit, it looked terrified. It said one thing before dissapering out of sight:

'it's awake.'

That's why SPR is here.

I hope no one recognizes me.

**Ok so the prolouge is finished. Lemme know what you think with a review please. LOVE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, I know the first chapter was really boring, but the reason being, it was just giving the insight of what was happening. So hopefully this one is more interesting. so ENJOY!**

** We need help**

**(Mai's Perspective)**

The student's glanced at the group from SPR as the Principle told of the report. They kept getting worse, everyday someone was pushed down the stairs, become possessed or messages would be written on the wall. Alway's something along the lines of 'it's her fault.' or 'girls are nothing but theifs and liars.'

Our ghost friend. The nice one, not the mean one, shows up everyone and a while to warn us to be careful, but never to be careful about or from. It's kind of aggravating.

The group looked the same. John was a little taller, and he had the start of stubble. Lin looked the same but his hair was grown out a little bit. Ayako, and Monk, looked the same, maybe a bit more mature, but not much. Masako still looked like a doll, Yashuhara, grew taller and looked a lot more mature, and naru, naru got a lot more handsome.

Madoka was there, she looked the same, and acted the same to, her cheerfulness radiated off her. She was talking to a couple in about mid thirties, early forties. The woman was thin and had a kind smile, with small laugh lines, her hair is a light blond with streaks of grey. I bet she was quiet the looker when she was younger. The Man was tall, with brown hair, grey was peppered in his hair, His was clean shaven and a small smile.

I know who they are, Luella and Martin Davis. I met them being there when Gene's body was found. I wonder what they're doing here. Surely they should be in England. Oh well what doesn't concern be shouldn't bother me.

Me and Thalia we chatting about our up coming preformance later that day, when two students came up to us. Sado and Rei. I guess you could say they are the school trouble makes. They look average, brown hair, black eyes, tall, you know.

"Hey Mai, Thals, Mr. Hirotoshi want's you to take the ghost guys to their base."

"O.K. Come on Mai." Thalia said as she grabbed my wrist, I went with really not wanting to see my old employer and employees.

She looked over her shoulder and flashed me a reassuring smile.

"chill Maika, they won't know it's you, you look different, if your worried don't say your last name."

I nodded my head and walked with new found confidence. I don't know who they are...well i do but I'm going to act like I don't. I'm in acting classes, I learn to be a new person. I AM a new person. Let's go Mai!

After my little internal peptalk, I approached the group with a confident smile.

'Hiya!" Thalia said waving. Kiya Bounded in front of the group giving a greeting yip before looking curiously at lin. Lin looke confused and Madoka looked like she would die from the cuteness. "That's Kiya." Thalia said Smiling warmly.

I hid a giggle behing my hand before waving.

"Hi nice tou meet you." Oh yea, Mai, you can so do this. I notced the others gaze turn towards me. eyebrows raised. I started to panic. In my head...of course. It went something like this:

_OMG MAI YOU BLEW IT! They totally know who I am. GEEZ why am I so easy to read. All I said was nice to meet you. Why do I fail at this. No they're gonna laugh at me now. Naru's probably going to say, your such an idiot Mai, To think you could change who you are. Then he would order me to make tea. OH THAT NARCISSIST! _

I was pulled back to reality when Thalia snapped her fingers in my face.

"Helllllllo, Earth to Maika. Girl, you got to stop spacing out so much."

I scratched the back of my head as I looked at the group, everyone was looking at me curiouisly, save for Naru, who's face was buried in his black folder, and Madoka, who was playing with Kiya. Thalia better be careful or Madoka might Puppy-nap her pooch.

"As I was saying-" Mr Hirotoshi Said, "These two ladies can help you with Anything you may need. This is Thalia, and Maika." He pointing to each of us. We nodded.

"Your base is this way." I said turning back to the building. I heards footsteps behind be as I walked to the old conference room. That's their base if you didn't catch that.

"Hope everything is to you're liking." Thalia said as she flicked the light switch on.

"It's Fine." Naru said walking fully into the room. "Start setting up the monitors."

Business as usual. Everyone headed to the van, minus Naru's Parent's and of course Naru.

"Will you be needing anything else?" Thalia said politely.

Her voice totally contridicted her outfit. She was wearing black knee high boots no heel. Grey nylons with rips in them, A red plaid pencil skirt layered down, a black corset with red plaid strings, tying the corset closed, a grey sleeveless tank underneath and black arm sleeves.

Black clothes sweet voice. Yea that's Thalia in a nutshell.

My clothing sytle was almost exactly the opposite.

I was wearing Grey Skinny jeans with black ankle boots. A long sleeved pink argyle sweater. A White hairband pulling my curly locks out of my face. Oh yea, we were opposites, but I guess that's why were best friends.

"No, your not needed anymore." Naru said, not looking up from his file.

"Good Cause I have to get my puppy back from that Madoka lady." With that she was out the door. Leaving me alone. With Naru.

"Um would you lie some tea?"___Damnnit Mai, guess old habits never die._

"That would be lovely. Thank you." That was NOT naru. hehe it was Luella. I bowed before hurrying to the staff kitchen to make the tea. Hope Naru doesn't remember my tea. After the whistle of the tea kettle blew I quickly made the tea before going back to the room.

I placed a cup in front of each person and Bowed.

"Anything else?" I asked. My eyes flickered to Naru, he sipped the tea, looked thoughtful for a second, the drank some more.

"Not at the moment." I nodded, and turned to the door.

"Oh wait a moment please." I pivoted on my heel to Face Martin. I smiled expectantly.

"Can we have the times classes start and end. I heard most activity is during class periods."

"Yes. I can get that for you in just a moment." He smiled as I bowed and hurried out the door.

_YES MAI! you are unstoppable. NO ONE KNEW IT WAS YOU!_

I did a happy dance in my head as I walked to the front fo the building in search Of Thalia. I found her talking to Lin, which was weird in it's self. It was even weirder to see Lin talking back. Wow something totally happened to Lin in England.

Madoka was still Playing with Kiya and Monk and John were bringing in equipmnent.

"Hey Thals." I called out she turned and motioned me over. I ran up and smiled up at Lin. He nodded his head. Still as silent as ever I see.

"Thanks for the help Lin-san." Thalia said before waving. Lin nodded again before grabbing a box and leaving.

"Help?" I asked curiously. She nodded and we took a seat under a nearby sakura tree. The soft pink petals falling softly from the branches.

"Yea, I have History today, and there was one topic in Chinese History that I didn't understand, so I asked Lin-san. 'Cause he's Chinese." She smiled "But you already knew that."

I Smacked her arm playfully before we went back to the van.

"Um Madoka. I kind of need my dog back."

"O.K." Madoka giggled before handing Kiya back to the respective owner. We waved goodbye before heading back in the building.

"Oh Crap..." I groaned. turning towards the attendance office.

"What's up?" Thalia asked.

"I told Mr. Davis I would get him a bell schedual."

I got an 'ah as confirmation as we continued our journey. It wasn't really a journey though, it took two minutes.

Anyway, we got the schedual and made our way to the conference room. I knock and heard a sound of recognition. I opened the door and handed Martin the paper.

He thanked me before looking over the contents.

"You could have done that faster I'm sure." Naru said behind a cup of tea. I fumed. THIS GUY NEVER CHANGES!

"Oliver! I'm sorry. Please forgive him." Luella said bowing.

"It's forgotten. I said before turning to leave."

My hand was on the door knob when Masako spoke. It was real quiet so I almost didn't hear it.

"There's such an. _evil_ prescence here. It's almost suffocating. He's so angry. But I don't know what he is."

With that said, she promptly fainted. John caught her before she hit the floor. He placed he on the couch, at the end of the room.

Next thing we know, the windows are blown from the frame causing a shower of glass, lights flicked and the monitors went to static, occasionally showing a picture. The temerature dropped and goosebumps rose on my arms. I felt a breath on my neck, i turned quickly only to find empty air.

Thalia was staring at a corner, focused on nothing else going on around her.

"He says its her fault. He's mad at her." Thalia said she turned around and everything when back to normal.

"What?" Said Martin looking at Thals. She turned and gave a small smile.

"I'm a medium."

shock filled a few of the faces.

"Who was he talking about?" Ayako asked as she felt Masako's forehead.

"I don't know." Thalia said truthfully, a apologetic look on her face. "Maybe it's her." Thalia said pointing to a wall opposite the couch.

We all turned and noticed writing on the wall, it was a simple message but it was scary.

'Aiko, your to blame, I'll find you, and I'll kill you.'

"Who's Aiko?" Monk asked as he inspected the message.

"Dunno. Never heard of her." I said. "This school used to be a mental hospital though. Maybe she was a patient."

"Yasu, do research, and get me tea." Naru before turning back to his files.

"Naru!" We all turned to look at Lin. His attention was focused on the monitors, and for a good reason too.

There was A boy there, no older then eighteen, dressed in a straight jacket. Blood was splotched on it, he was bald in some places, as if he ripped his hair out. Blood dripped from his eyes, leaving pink tracks in it's wake. His lips were sewn shut with thick black thread, and brusies and cuts littered his body.

He stared at the monitor for a few moments before disappearing.

"Come on Mai, we have to get ready for the concert." Thalia pulled me from the room in a rush to leave.

before the door closed I heard everyone (minus Luella and Martin) whisper Mai sadlyu under their breaths.

**All done! Lemme know what you thought ok! I love reviews! LOVE YA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok chappie three! I'm on a roll! YEA! so hope your liking this so far. And i have forgotten to put up a disclamier, so here we go.**

**Gothic-Wolf-Hart doesn't own ghost hunt, if she did, Gene wouldn't have died. Plus the song used is owned to Avril Lavigne :)**

**seems like secrets aren't meant to me secret**

**(Mai's Point)**

We walked into the auditorium and was immediatly greeted by saki. She's the schools costume director I guess you could say. She's in to all that fashion design and stuff. I'm not complaining though becuase averything she makes is phenomonal.

Me and Thalia were the final act, we were singing a duet, it was an american song, but it was translated in to japanese, obviously, why sing a song in a language you aren't comfortable with. Yea, it would sound terrible.

Anywho, the song is called smile, by someone by the name of Avril Lavigne. The song is really upbeat so I absolutley love it, Thalia love's it for the lyrics. So we are set.

Upbeat loud music apparently calls from an upbeat outfit. Saki had arranged us to wear, tight, loud punk clothing. In her words...not mine. Thalia was all for the idea, I wasn't up for wearing such in your face clothes, but whatever, it was only one day I'd live. Wanna know what we're wearing? Of course you do, you curious person you.

Well Thals is wearing black ripped booty shorts, with red high top converse, and Her shirt is a deep red, the side's held together by saftey pins, and has 'death party' written on the front, a white tank top underneath. She wears white fishnet gloves on both hands, with various silver bangels on her wrists.

Cute huh?

Me? I'm Wearing Neon green leggings, black converse and black booty shorts. My t-shirt is black, with Neon green zippers down both sides, and up the middle. i have green fingerless gloves and silver bangels like Thalia.

We have the same hairstyle. let down in loose curls with our bangs over one of our eyes. Thalia's is still swept over her right eye, while my bangs are over my left eye. Our bangs are straight though, not curly. Incase you were confused.

So yea, that's what we're wearing. We were on last, closers of the show, meaning we had time to rehearse. The thing was, I have never been nervous about the proformance, until I looked out and saw a black camera very close to the stage, a very farmilar black camera very close the the stage.

I had forgotten alot of the problems occur in the auditorium. Damn. Hopefully no one will be in the base...OH geez! Why am I so worried? No one know's it's me. Ok Mai chill. Just shake it off.

About three hours past before it was our turn. It wasn't all act's though, there were singer's dancer's actors, intermissions. Contests and a few more act's before it was our turn. I took a deep breath as the MC announced us on the stage.

"Here we go, the last act of the night!" He swept his hand over the stage as the curtain opened, and he ran off the stage.

The musicians took our places as did me and Thals.

(Mai- underlined Thalia- **Bold** /Both-Normal)

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**

**I do what I want when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

Oh, oh

But you don't really give a shit

You go with it, go with it, go with it.

'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

I Coul see the crowd start getting excited, they stood up and started dancing along with me and Thalia. Of course, their's wasn't planned out like me and Thals dance was. Oh well as long as their happy I guess!

You said "Hey,

What's your name?"

It took one look

And now I'm not the same

**Yeah you said "Hey."**

**And since that day**

You stole my heart

And you're the one to blame

I couldn't help but think of Naru. He did steal my heart, That Narcassistic bastard. Not only did he steal it, threw it on the floor shattered it then stomped on the remaining peices. But If I never met him, I never would have met so many great people. So maybe that will even out my seeting hate and make my feelings mutual. I don't know. all I know was my favorite part was coming up.

(Yeah)

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I smile

**Last night I blacked out I think**

What did you, what did you put in my drink?

**I remember making out and then, oh, oh**

I woke up with a new tattoo

**Your name was on me and my name was on you**

I would do it all over again

Would I do all of this all over again? Um, hell yea. even though my heart was inevitably ripped from my chest I had an awesome experience. Not people can say they have been possesed, or hunted down ghosts. Plus after Naru left, I started Hanging with Thalia more often, I never realized how much I truly missed her.

**You said "Hey,**

**What's your name?"**

It took one look

And now I'm not the same

Yeah you said "Hey."

And since that day

You stole my heart

And you're the one to blame

(Yeah)

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I smile

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**

**I do what I want when I feel like it**

All I wanna do is lose control

All control was lost. Not even kidding, we started breathing hard from the amount of work we were giving in this performance. Not only that, but SPR was here. I'm not talking like three members. No I meant ALL of them. Lin and Naru even seemed to be enjoying it.

(Yeah)

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I smile

When the song ended, there was a thunder of applause. I couldn't stop the grin from forming on my face even if I wanted to. Me and Thalia Thank'ed the crowd for being awesome and went backstage to change back in to our own clothes. In the Background I could hear the MC talking.

"WOW! Wasn't this A great night?" shouts of yes's and whistles echoed off the halls of the auditorium. I smiled again as I started to untie my shoes.

"Let's thank our wonderful, talented performers." Applause was heard for a while until it died down, and The MC spoke again. "And let's Give a proper applause to our last performers. Miss Thalia Strife, And Maika Taniyama!"

My life is over. Stupid MC!

Thalia shot me a worried glance.

**OKIE ALL DONE! leave me a review! LOVE YA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so chapter 4 YEA! I'm on a role!**

**OMG WHAT'NARU GONNA THINK!**

**IDK!  
>LETS FIND OUT!<strong>

**Why are you hiding****?**

**(Mai's point)**

I Think my heart stopped beating. I struggled to take in breath, I must have been turning blue or something because next thing I know is Thalia gives me a hard slap on the back, I took in a large gulp before looking at her. My nervousness shined in my eyes.

"We could go out the back and avoid them all together."

I nodded at Thalia. Ever the thoughtful one. We quickly changed before anyone could find us. pushing open the back door, we made the long walk to the parking lot. Well not really that long, but it sure felt that way. Maybe it was the nerves. Yea. That had to be it. Calm down Mai.

We made it to our car, a silver Toyota Corolla, with black leather interior. We threw are bags into the backseat, and started the car. Don't worry we didn't forget Kiya. She's sitting on my lap. I looked into the rearview mirror and my eyes grew large. Madoka and Lin were coming in to the parking lot.

"Drive." I said my eyes never leaving the two forms of previous co-workers. Thalia gave one nod before driving towards our apartment.

"Your going have to see them tomorrow you know." Thalia said. Her eyes trained on the road ahead of her. I slumped low in my seat, quietly stroking Kiya's soft fur.

"I know." My voice was quiet. Maybe I can skip. I said hopefully in my head.

"your not skiping."

Damn Thalia. How did she know what I was thinking? I looked and saw her amused smirk. I couldn't help but think of Naru. Maybe he'll give me my job back. My thoughts were interuppted by a shake of my head. No Mai! new you!

Before I knew it we had pulled in to our apartment parking lot. We had a quick dinner of rice and vegetables then I went straight to bed. I couldn't stop yawning since we came home. Looking at the clock I saw it was only 8:30. I didn't think to much of it as I fell against my comforter. So soft. I smiled in to my pillow before drifting off to sleep.

(MAI"S DREAM!)

I woke up in the astral plane. Oh great, this mean's it's one of those dreams. I looked behind me, and sure enough Gene was walking towards me.

"Hi Gene." I said giving him a small smile.

"Hi Mai." He returned the smile and offered me his hand. I took it and noticed how warm it was, despite him being dead.

"What are you showing me?" I asked as we walked further in to the plane, will-o-whisps floating freely around us. He smiled when he looked at me.

"You'll see." He was as we were surrounded by a bright light. I looked to my side and noticed Gene was no longer with me, and the fact that I was no longer Mai.

Instead I was a boy. The same boy we saw on the monitor. Only He wasn't wearing a straight jacket, he had a full head of hair, and there was the absence of any wounds.

He or I guess, I was sitting in the garden. hiding between two rocks. A Big sakura tree loomed over my hiding spot, casting out a great shadow. if you weren't looking hard enough, you would probably look right past me.

Thinking back on my memories, I know exactly where this area is. It's in the far corner of the quad, me and Thalia sit and eat our lunches on those rocks quite often.

Anyway, back to my dream, I was wearing a standard issue Hospital pants and shirt. Obel lake's was stiched on the pocket. Why was I here? I wondered.

"Nakusu. Are you alright?" I looked up at a pretty brown haired woman, She had long chesnut brown hair and honey colored eyes.

"No, Miss Aiko. I'm fine." I replied before turning my head into my knees.

"Oh, then why are you hiding?"

"I'm Not Miss Aiko." I said pulling my knees closer to my chest.

Miss Aiko kneeled down infront of me.

"Nakusu, Why don't you come out you silly boy."

I looked up at the lady and felt the effects of her warm smile. I slowly uncurled my self from its cacoon and stood from my spot in the rocks.

"Come Nakusu, Let's get you warmed up." She took my hand and lead me back to the building. I recognized the halls, it was our school, only the floors were a gleaming white tile, there were no lockers, and the classrooms were carpeted and contained beds.

This is the mental hospital. Aiko Opened a door and gently pushed me towards the bed. I sat down, and I pulled an old stuffed bear to my chest. The eyes were small black buttons, and was very flimsy, like it had lost alot of was thick stiching around the neck, as if the head was ripped off then sewn back on.

"That's your mothers bear." Aiko said sitting down next to me. I nodded my head, remaining quiet with my eyes cast downward. "She gave it to you right? Before she passed?"

"Yes m'am." I said quietly my eyes still looking at the ground. We were silent for a while. Then Aiko stood up, My eyes still remained downcast. I expected to be alone. I'm always alone.

I was shocked into looking up when I heard the soft click of a knock and the dragging of a chair. Aiko placed the chair under the knob, ensuring no one would enter the room.

She walked back towards me. Her once warm smile had become twisted and dememnted. I brought my knees up to my chest on pure instinct. Small tremors moved through my body.

"nakusu, do you know why your here?" She didn't give me time to answer. "Becuase your crazy, and crazy people need to ba taken care of."

"I-i'm not crazy m'am." Fear welled in my eyes.

"Oh yes you are honey. Your crazy. Normal people don't speak with the dead."

" But he was there, I know he was! I'M NOT CRAZY!" I shouted. tears fell down my face. My hands covered my ears, as if to protect me from the lies.

"Don't lie Hakusu!" Aiko reprimanded sharply.

"I'm not lying! I'm Not crazy!" I started to pulled the hair my hands had some how grabbed a hold of. I felt pain as my hands showed fistfulls of my soft black hair.

"Oh Nakusu, your so crazy your hurting your self."

Aiko opened the large hand bag she always carries with her. She pulled out a long white cloth. She grabbed my arms and forced them through the sleeves. Hot tears fell faster from my eyes. I felt bruises begin to form on my arms. I had realized to late what this cloth was.

A straight jacket.

Aiko pulled the bear off my bed and ripped the head clean off.

"STOP!" I shouted, struggling to get my self free from my cotton binds.

"Quiet!" She shouted as she back handed me, making my cheek sting painfully.

She reached her hand in to the bear stomach and pulled out cotton and yarn before pulling out a small box, closed with a lock, but no key.

"Where is it...where is it?" Aiko repeated to herself, searhing every corner of the bear, every peice of stuffing, every crevic of the room. Obviously not finding what she was looking for.

"WHERE IS IT!" She yelled, pulling me up by my throat and shaking me roughly. I shook my head, my tears falling harder once more.

"No lying! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LYING?" She dropped me and I took in the much needed air.

Rummading through her bag once more, she produced a thin needle, and thick thread. My eyes grew wide, what was she going to do?

I started squirming trying to put as much distance between us as possible, but I knew it was useless. She grabbed my jaw roughly forcing me to look at her. She brought the needle to my lip and pushed it through both the top and bottom. I screamed, only to have my lips forced close once more.

It took only a few minutes, to have my lips sealed, leaving only thick thread, pitiful wimpers and a bloody mess. It hurts, Why is this happening to me. What did I do. I'm not crazy. Tears should the anguish I could no longer express with words.

"I'm through with you." She said taking out a knife. My eyes widened.

(END DREAM!)

I woke with a start, Sweat covered my brow. I buried my head in my cool hands. Taking deep calming breaths. I glanced at the clock and noticed the time. Sighing I got up and took a shower, and got ready for the day.

**Ok so there ya go. Chapter 4, tell me what you think in a review k? LOVE YA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH THAT AIKO WOMAN!**

**Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed. They make me wanna write faster. **

**Anywho, I'm home sick today, so there might be at least 2-3 updates, cause i'm not at school, but that depends if I don't pass out first, or spend my day Hangin with the porcelin(SP?) god.**

**Anyway here we go!**

**Mai, why are you lying to me?**

**(Mai's point)**

We pulled in to the parking lot earlier then we normally do. We decided not to stop for breakfast, because If Naru wanted to talk to me, i'd perfer it not be in front of my fellow classmates. Plus, if I had a breakdown, less humilation will come my way.

"You o.k?" Thalia asked, cutting the engine and leaning back in her seat.

Kiya brought her paws up to my chest, licking me once on the cheek before emitting a low crying sound. I brought my hand up to rub behind her ears. It felt good to know even animals cared about my feelings.

"No, but i'll live." I gave a small shaky smile before opening the door. I heard Thalia's door close and Knew she was behind me.

"Um Thals?" I asked nervously. Oh great I was whimping out.

"Yea?" Her head turned towads me, cocked to one side.

"Will you go in with me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Of course!" She nodded her head once giving me a warm friendly smile.

"And don't leave, no matter what anyone says!" I admit, that sounded childish, but I was so nervous and afraid of what the others might think, or say.

"I promise." Thalia crossed her heart with her finger. I let out a sigh of releif.

I nodded my head once before walking to the school. I let the warm breeze calm me, and the clicking of Thalia's heels reassure me that I was perfectly fine. The school doors came in to view and I took another long breath. I looked back to the parking lot and saw the black van, and sighed again knowing everyone was already here.

Thalia grabbed my wrist as she pulled me in to the hallway and I shook violently. That dream really had me spooked out. She stopped and looked at curiously. Before she could open her mouth I answered her. I already knew what she was going to ask.

"I had a _dream." _

"Ah I see. Was it one of thoses dreams then?"

I nodded my head.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to help him." She said happily. I don't know why but some of the tension just rolled from my shoulders.

I smiled in return and continued to walk down the hallway. All too soon I came to the room of 'base'. Thalia nodded her head and I took a deep breath before knocking. I waited with baited breath, before a familiar grunt of recognition echoed through the door.

I brought my hand to the door knob, but it froze right before I could twist it open. Damn nerves I silently chided my self. I snapped back to reality when Thalia's hand rested on my, twisting the knob for me. I didn't missed the eyebrow she had raised in my direction.

When we opened the door, all eyes were on us. Literally, even Lin pulled his face away from the computer screen.

"morning!" Thalia said, chipper as ever. Kiya echoed with a happy bark of her own. Every one greeted her back, minus Naru, then turned towards me. I felt Thalia's elbow connect sharply with my ribs.

"Um, Hi...guys." I said suddenly finding my shoes very interesting.

"Mai?" I looked up only to be crushed by Bou-sans killer hugs.

"You idiot! Your going to choke her!" Ayako gave a sharp smack to monks head, making him relinquish his hold on me.

Yasu and John gave me a more civilized friendly hug, and even Masako hugged me. I was surprised. In the background I could hear Monk and Ayako arguing about something. At first it was about Monk not being able to Hug his little sister, then it ended up about Monk's career choice of being a rocker, then it went full circle to Ayakos age.

oh yes very intresting indeed.

The last person to Hug me was Madoka. It was firm, gentle and loving all at the same time. Then Lin ruffled my hair, which I found pleasing and weird, because Lin wasn't one for much affectionate contact.

I smiled at him.

Lastly I turned to the Davis family. Luella and Martain smiled at me, it felt nice. Um Naru glared at me. I felt scared. Oh geez, I don't think I can do this.

Thalia's hand on my shoulder and the small push in their direction made me almost glad I had her as a friend. If it wasn't for her, I probably would have high-tailed it out of here a long time ago.

"Mai?" I looked up and met Naru's glare head on. He isn't my boss anymore. I repeated that phrase over and over in my some miracle I was able to make a coherent sentence.

"yes mr. shibuya?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw the member's looked shocked. Hell even Naru looked shocked. Haha Maika: 1 Naru: 0!

"? Mai why were you hiding from us?" Naru's voice was calm and collected. Why was I hiding from them? That's something I never thought of.

"I don't know."

"Don't lie Mai." Naru's voice cut through the air. I was strongly reminded of my dream. Aiko said the same thing. I shivered despite myself.

"I'm Not lying."

"Hm it seems you've gotten how easily I can read people. Then again you've alway's been stupid." He turned his attention to his folder.

"Oliver!" Luella scolded her son. naru ignored her. I don't know why but I suddenly started to get angry. Who the hell does he think he is. To come to MY school. Destroy everything I work for the past three years of MY life. Then he has the nerve to insult ME!

"Listen here you narcassistic jerk! I was perfectly fine without you in my life! Then when I was fifteen my life changed because I meet you! AND YOU LEAVE! I was sad when you left so I decided I was going to start over! THEN YOU SHOWED UP AGAIN! you ruined it..."

with my little out burst out of the way I ran from the room, tears blurring my vision. I heard Thalia and Kiya chasing after me as I ran to the quad. to sit under the pink petals of the sakura tree.

"Mai...?"

I looked up as Thalia sat next to me, Kiya curled up at my feet.

"I'm sorry." I said. I don't know why though. Why should I be sorry?

"Don't be." She said giving me a one armed hug, pulling me close. "You gonna be ok, or do I have to knock some heads."

I giggled despite the situation. She always knew the right thing to say. I shook my head no. and lept off the rock. she followed suit and we walked back to the school.

It was quiet, except for the soft humming coming from Thalia, it was a soft, slow peaceful humming, not loud and obnoxious, making you want to stab them.

we walked to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat, like the rest of the early arrivers do. We were about half way there, when a loud knocking rose around us. We stepped closer together, looking for the source of the sound. Kiya Stood infront of us, her throat emitting a loud, low growl. I strarted to get nervous.

Lights flickered and objects flew in different directions. Next thing I feel weightless, as I flt through the air, my back slamming painfully on the wall I hit. My vision fuzzed and i couldn't see very well, I could just make out Thalia's form. I think she was calling me but I couldn't tell, everything seemed so faraway.

"MAI!"

That was the last thing I heard before I was lost in the blackness.

**Ok chappie 5 is done! make sure you review. K? LOVE YA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my goddess! Why is Mai such a danger magnet!**

**Let's find out what happens...shall we!**

**I'm sorry**

**(Mai point)**

The first thought I had when I came back to conciousness was. 'Ow! That really hurt!' I opened my eyes slowly, not really wanting to wake up, because I know I would be in more pain. But waking was something I had to do.

Or so I thought.

I wasn't in the actual living world yet. No, I was in the astral plane. The will-o-whisps floated around me. Everything was black, except for the pool of light around me. I heard walking and turned, expecting to see Gene, but... it wasn't.

"NAKUSU!" I gasped. he looked deranged. he walked slowly towards me. I noticed he was no longer wearing his straight jacket, but his lips were still firmly closed tight.

I didn't expect him to answer me, seeing as he couldn't talk. Every step he took towards me I took one back. This was making me nervous. I had a bad feeling about this, and If I learned anything from working with Naru, is that my guts feelings were always right.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice quivered. I wanted Gene, or Thalia, I-I wanted no! Please someone! "NARU!" I screamed despite of myself.

That's when I realized something. I really did need Naru, no matter how much I lied and said I was fine, that I don't need him. He always protected me, he really cared for me. And right now I really needed him no save me. I am so scared.

Natsuku took another step towards me, smiling wide, causing the skin to tear around the stiches, elicting small, droplets of the crimson that was only known as blood.

Fear engulfed me so much that I felt as if my legs would give from underneath me...Naru...please...I'm sorry. Help me!

Suddenly My back pressed against something hard. Turning slightly I noticed it was a wall. Rough and made of dirt and clay. A cave. As far as I knew the astral plane didn't have any caves.

Nakusu was still coming towards me, only this time faster with a sick sense of satisfaction in his eyes.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" I tried to run but he was infront of me, both arms blocking off my escape routes. He wasn't talking, but I could hear him, his voice bounced around in my head, holding nothing but anger, and hate. My heart beat rapidly in my chest, beating so hard it actually _hurt_!

'Aiko!' He was screaming at me.

"I-i'm not Aiko! Please let me leave!"

'You said normal people can't see ghost's. Only crazy people. Are you crazy Aiko!'

"Please! I'm Not Aiko!"

'I hate liars. Why are you Lying!"

"Please I'm not lying! please!"

Fat hot tears rolled down my eyes. I was so scared. NARU! PLEASE! My mind was begging him. As if he could actually hear me.

Nakusu grabbed my throat, lifting me slightly in the air. I couldn't breath. I could feel my hands going numb as I struggled against him, only that caused the hand to tighten around my thin throat.

'Aiko...'

IM NOT AIKO! i screamed over and over in my head.

"MAI! MAI! WAKE UP!"

Just like that the hands vanished and Natsuku vanished from my sight. I took in gulps of air as my eyes flashed open.

Leaning over me was Naru. His dark blue eyes showed the slightest trace of concern. tears gathered in my eyes, obscuring my vision. I sat up quickly wrapping my arms around Naru's mid-section. I don't care if I was supposed to me mad and him. Supposed to hate him. I missed him, and I needed him to save. me.

"I was so scared!" I sobbed into his chest, not really caring what he thought of me at the moment. His body was stiff for a few seconds before he relaxed and put an unsure arm around my shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"It's alright." I found myself relaxing at his words. I nodded my head against the soft fabric of his black shirt. "Are you alright now?" I nodded again before pulling away from him.

"I'm sorry." I said slightly emabrassed.

"It's...fine."

I took in a deep breath, then proceeded to gasp in pain and grab my neck.

"Ah!" I said more tears built in my eyes.

"Um Mai?" I looked up and saw Ayako holding out her compact towards me.

I took it hesitantly then opened it. Around my neck, was a bark blue bruise, yellow and green outlining it. Looking closely you can see the resemblance of a handprint.

My dream was real.

What he did to my spirit body directly affected me.

"I'm not Aiko..." I said tears falling down my face.

"Mai?" Thalia sat beside me, pulling me into a gentle hug. I cried in to her shoulder as she rubbed my back.

"Naru, What are we going to do about this?" I heard Lin say in the background. I couldn't stop the tears, I was so scared. Why does everything always happen to me.

"I'm not sure." He sounded thoughtful.

I felt a gentle tap on my back. I looked up to notice Mrs. Davis holding out a warm cup of tea. I thanked her quietly, my voice cracked silently.

The warm Beverage warmed my throat, loosening the knot in my stomach and calmed my nerves. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and Thanked Thalia with a small smile She returned it and rubbed my shoulder.

"Um, Mr. Shibuya?"

Naru looked at her expectantly.

"Yes?" He asked. he shot me a quick glance.

"Mai had a dream, that seems pretty important.

"Thalia, how'd you know that?" I said looking shocked. I hadn't told anyone my dream.

"Mai, what was it about?" Bou-san asked me.

Madoka sat on Lins lap, holding Kiya looking anxiously. If I wasn't for the fact that I was scared and hurt, I would have squealed at the scene, especially when Lin wrapped his arm around Madoka's waist.

"Mai, What happened?" Naru repeated Monks question and I took a shaky breath.

**OKIE I DONE! I hope you all like this chapter. Review! LOVE YA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okie! chapter 7 finshed and now moving on to chapter 7!**

**hope you all are loving the story!**

**here we go!**

So I ended up telling everything. About Aiko, and Nakusu. How he was assulted by a woman named Aiko, and how she tore his bear's head off, taking out a box with no key. How she freaked out when she didn't get the answer she wanted, then how she killed him.

I told them about Nakusu coming to my dream. How he called me Aiko, and called me a liar. I told them of how he choked me, how everything felt so...real. But that's just it huh, it all was real.

"Are you powered getting stronger mai?" John asked in his sweet voice. His Australian accent heavy, yet oddly comforting.

"Um I'm not sure." I saw looking thoughtful for a moment, before shaking my head, hiding the small grimace of pain that blossomed with the sudden movement.

"It could be that, or our Spirit is very powerful." Naru said, his thumb and forefinger holding his chin in a thoughtful manner. Naru's parents were looking through some files, Lin was typing, Madoka was playing with Kiya; Monk and Ayako were arguing, John and Yasu were having a small chat, while Masako was ignoring everything as usual. I turned to Thalia, she just looked around the room. Not really noticing anything, well until I tapped her shoulder that is.

She gave me a questioning look. Y'know when someone cock's their head to the side and raise an eyebrow...yea that one.

"Um, Thals, how did you know about my dream? I never told anyone." I looked curiously at her.

"Isn't it obvious? You talk in your sleep Miss Mai-ka." She flicked be in the forehead before laughing slightly.

"I do! oh man..." I said face plaming.

I took in everyones facial expressions, amused. They were all amused by the fact that I talk in my sleep. What a bunch of weirdos.

"Something funny?" I asked, er um demanded.

"Oh no, nothing mai." They said, trying, but desperatly failing to look nonchalant.

"So, what do you talk about in your sleep?" Ayako questioned suggestivly, taking a seat next to me.

"N-No one I-" I started to say before I was cut off.

"Bet it's Naru?" Yasu said looking proud of him self for coming up with an answer like that.

"NO!" I said my hands covering my face. By this point in time I had everyones attention. And I do mean EVERYONE.

"Actually, you did start mumbling naru when you mmmmhmhmm!" Thalia never finshed that sentece when my hand mysteriously found its way around her mouth. Everyone had knowing smirks, and except lin, his was emotionless, and Luella who literally had heats in her eyes. Naru, well Naru just kind of stared at me like I was an idiot.

I started to feel awkward with everyone staring at me like this. Have to leave, need and excuse, need and excuse, need an, oh I have an exucse!

"Who wants tea!" I said standing, Pulling Thalia up with me my hand still covering her mouth.

I didn't bother to wait for anyones reply as I sped from the room, dragging Thalia behind me.

We made it to the cafeteria kitchen in record time. mostly because I was sprinting down the hallway but hey, who wants the details.

"Why would you say that Thals." I said giving her my world famous pout. I wanted to laugh at the look she was giving me. The look said 'Are you kidding me right now mai?' She sighed before answering.

"Haha s'ok Mai, chill." She said smiling, with a slight giggle under her breath.

I stuck my tounge out at her, my face going red Thalia took one look and laughed before opening the fridge and taking out fruit, bread, and deli stuff. She made fruit salad and sandwhiches, while I made the tea. putting aside a small bowl of water for Kiya.

Before long th kettle screamed at me and I quickly made the tea before placing it on the serving tray. Grabbing napkins, small plates and utensils. We walked back to the room and put out hall down on the middle of the table. The group thanked us as they took a portion of the food.

Thalia placed the bowl of water and some turkey down on the floor so Kiya could have her share. She happily dug in. Once every one was fed and watered, Naru turned towards. me.

Please Kami, don't let him mention the dream!

"How would you like to work for me again Mai?" Thank you Kami! I Love you, you always no how to save a person!

"Um, can Thalia Work there too?" I asked looking at him. I felt Thalia slightly smack my head.

"he offered you Mai, not me." She said eating a strawberry; whilst shaking her head lightly.

"she can work here to if she want's, I have plenty office work that needs to me done."

"YEA! Thalia me and you have a job!" In all honesty, I was actually surprised Naru gave her the job. Let alone whe I asked. He knew the office would be loud with two girls. Especially two girls who happened to be best friends. 

"Damn, more work." I stuck my tounge out at her.

"Now, on to other business." Naru said opening his folder, looking all professional.

"like what?" I asked leaning forward. He turned to look at me.

"Do you really dream about me when you sleep?"

You suck Kami! Why are you so cruel. don't you love me!

I wondered if I could permanantly turn red.

The ranting in my head was over powered by a large scream on the third floor. A empty, emotionless, demented scream that left nothing but an echo in it's wake. It only seemed to be screaming one word

'Aiko.'

I couldn't stop the shudder that ran the course of my spine.

**OKie sorry the update took forever, school is winning this epic battle of time. SO sorry the chapter wasn't the best, I just wanted to get one up for you faithful readers. REVIEW! LOVE YA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okie! Chappie 8 ya'll ready for this!**

**So i won't keep you waiting, lets read. or i guess in my case write.**

**Enjoy!**

**Failed attempts**

**(Mai's perspective)**

Everyone stood, looking around them. Nothing was happening in our current room so naturally everyone turned to the monitors. On the last monitor in the last row, Natsuku stood in the middle of the room. Blackish purple waves seemed to float dramitically around his body. Objects flew in different directions. Glassed broke, and desks were flipped. Paper were making a semi-vortex are his transparent form.

"That's the Biology room." Thalia observed, her eyes squinting somewhat at the screen.

"Natsuku's room." I whipered in a small broken voice. And on pure insticnt I ran from the room, and down the hallway. I heard a chours of stops, and don'ts, but i heed not at what they say. My heart beat in my chest, not out of exsertion, but of nervousness and fear.

I turned the corner to the Bio room and pulled the door open, flying in the the room. Natsuku stood there. Glaring at me. The dark aura flared around him. I was so afraid, but I didn't let that emotion show. I am different. I'm not afraid.

"nakusu! Please you have to stop." I said holding my fround, either he didn't hear me, or he chose to ignore me. I was betting on the latter option. He glanced in my direction. I smiled wickedly, I grimaced as the stiching stretched and pulled at the fragil skin of his lips.

'Aiko...!'

I shivered as he looked at me. Why was I always getting myself in these situations! Stupid me.

"I-i'm not Aiko. Natsuku, I need you to relax." I said my voice calm, trying desperatly to hide the fear in my voice. I looked steadily at him, he stared right back at me. He walked closer to me. Oh geez not again. If I get thrown into a wall, i'm going to punch somebody. I wear on my life!

But since some force in this world is desperate to kill me, I was pushed, not exactly hard, but hard enough to wind me. My back hit the wall, forcing air aharply from my lungs. I coughed harshly trying to releive the pressure, and gain back some of my lost air. The group ran in the the room.

Masako Immediatly fainted at the high spiritual prescence, john managed to catch her before she hit the floor. Ayako and Luella ran towards me, Their hands probing my head for any bumps, and generally making sure I was ok. Monk and Lin ran into the Middle of the room, Immediatly five shiki raced into the room, and Monk placed his hands into the seal of the unmovable one.

Naru, Thalia and Martin stood by the door, watching the whole spectacle with great intesnsity. Kiya stood between Thalia's legs growling lowly at Natsuku.

Lin's Shiki swirled around natsuku, never actually hitting him, but keeping him in place. Monk chanted, getting ready to get rid of him.

"Nama Kusu Bazaradan kan!" Monk chanted out the prayer, making natsuku writhe in pain. I felt so bad for him His life had been so hard, and now, now he can't move on because some lady took his life from him, he want's to get revenge, to cross over not having to worry.

After awhile, natsuku vanished, objects stopped flying, making them drop in random places on the floor. the room was a mess. A messy silent place. We all looked at one another, then Masako began to fidget before finally waking up.

"That spirit is so strong. He's so scared." She looked at me, and with a small smile before quickly hiding her mouth behind her kimono sleeve. I swallowed the urge to scoff at her.

"He hasn't left, He's still here, just stunned for the time being." Lin said, surveying the damage done to the room. his face displayed no emotion, but his eyes showed plain worry.

"Where are Madoka and Yasu." I said grimacing at the pain in my head.

"They were sent to do research." Martain lightly, looking at the room in clear satisfation and worry.

"Are you alright Mai dear?" Luella said, helping me rise to my feet." I was fully standing before the room started to spin around me. My head really hurt. I stumbled, forcing luella to wrap her arms around my waist to keep me steady.

"I'm going to get Ice." Ayako said looking at me with what I think was great concern. I couldn't really focus with the pounding in the base of my skull. "Thalia, will you show me where the kitchen is?"

"Yea." Before long, Thalia, Ayako and Kiya were out of the room.

"Keep your eyes open ok hun." Luella told me in a motherly voice. I managed a small nod. "Noll dear can you help me?"

Naru nodded before walking over to us. Next thing I know is I''m being held bridal style in Naru's arms. His arms were strong and warm. If I had the strength to, I would have blushed. I laid my throbbing head on Naru's shoulder. I could hear his heart beat strong and steadily in his chest. The rythmic sound was making me sleepy.

I punched him weakly in the chest. He looked curiously at me as I blinked and snuggled my head in to his chest, making the sound of his heart beat louder.

"What was that for mai?" His voice was emotionless, like always.

"I swore if I got pushed again, Someone was going to get puched. You were my unllucky victim." I said my voice getting sleepy.

"Shut up you idiot." He adjusted my weight in his arms, walking in to the hallway, back to base.

I was about to close my eyes when Naru's clear strong, overly confident voice pulled me back to reality.

"Stay awake mai." It wasn't a request, it was an order. One I don't think I can follow.

"I'm so tire Naru." My eyes begining to droop again.

"Stay awake Mai."

"Mmmm OK." I said as my eyes closed competely.

"Mai, wake up." I heard naru say before I was surrounded by the abyss of nothingness.

**Ok so sorry this took so long to update! But it's finished now so YAY! ok so Thanks to everyone who reviewed, Hope you all continue the trend, my e-mail likes recieving review messages almost as much as I do!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to uppdate! I had to clean. Not exactly how I enjoy spending my weekend, but ohhh well, what's done is done. **

**So I just got over being sick, then i had to clean! That and I ran into a glass door, so that wasn't to great either...i fail at life sometimes. Oh well s'ok to laugh at my misfortune. I do sometimes.**

**Not many review the last chapter, I'm sort of sad. :( I except anonymous reviews so if you read this chapter, then I advise you to review, if you don't then I will haunt your dreams!**

**HEHE enjoy!**

**I think I'm going to die**

**(Mai Point)**

There was darkness, surrounding me, swallowing me, slowly _killing_ me. I looked frantically around me, oh god, where am I? I don't want to be here. I noise rumbled somewhere to my right, I turned quickly. Nothing there. Dark...

A noise to my left...nothing.

Someone please help me!

"GENE!" I yelled in to the darkness. Nothing, no one was here for me.

I felt the saltwater tears fall from my eyes. Trailing down my cheeks then gently descending from my chin. Making a soft drip sound in the void. Like a broken faucet.

_Drip._

Please...

_Drip._

Someone...

_Drip._

Anyone...

_Drip._

Naru... please.

Here I was thinking of Naru again. Why did he do this to me, make me hate him, but feel as if I'm dying with out him? Tremors racked my body, sahking with silent, broken sobs.

A light hiccup forced it's way out of my throat, hurting my lungs. I am so scared.

I don't want to be here.

Why didn't I listen to Naru, why didn't I stray awake. Maybe I wouldn't be here. Maybe I would be held In a warm embrace by Ayako, drinking Warm lemon tea with a ice pack on my throbbing head.

Throbbing head. I throbbing thats no longer here. At least, I don't think It is. I can't _feel_ anything going on around me. Which brings me to the cold horrible realization, that, I'm, not, _dreaming_. This is reality, I'm dying! I don't want to die. I'm so scared.

Naru...Please...please help me...I'll make you all the tea you want...please...just get me out...please.

It was safe to say I was hysterical at this point. My body was shaking, and I was breathing harshly. I found my self sitting, pulled into a tight ball, my arms wrapped around myself, as if to stop me from falling to peices. Please...

After awhile of sitting here, wallowing in despair, I felt a strange warmth wrap around me, I felt a bitter coldness on my head now, easing the sudden throbbing in my skull that seemed to come from nowhere. It hurt so much. I felt a fresh wave of tears spilling over. I felt a hand, rubbing small circles in my back. I was in so much pain all of a sudden. Why was this happening to me.

Someone please. Help me, I don't want to be here anymore.

I heard a soft calming voice, whispering gently in my ear. I could feel the warm breath on my ear. Whose voice is that. I tried to listen closer, ignoring the pain in my head that just seemed to grow, Pounding harder each second till I was sure it would break my skull.

"Mai..." There it is the voice. I want to know who it is. It's so..familiar. Keep talking please...I said closing my eyes and concentrating through the pain.

"Wake up..." That voice...I know that voice...who is it...?

"Wake up...Mai..._please!" _ The voice was desperate. The emotion echoing in the blackness. That voice...That voice is...It's...It's...

"Wake...up..." That voice... NARU! it was Naru's voice. Wake me up Naru, I'm scared. PLEASE!

I felt a warm hand on my forehead. gently rubbing my temple, slowly easing some of the pressure in my head...it felt so nice. a feeling i concentrated on. the feeling of the hand on my head. Naru's voice.

I close my eyes. Suddenly I heard many voices mixed together.

"Is She-"

"I don-"

"Should we ca-"

"Ma-"

She's waki-"

I could never get the full sentence, but I had a pretty good idea what they were talking about. Slowly I opened my eyes. The light's were dimmed I was really greatful for that, I don't know if I could take bright lights just yet.

Naru was kneeling my me, my head rested on a soft pillow. His face seemed to relax when he saw my eyes open. I brought my hands up to cover his much larger ones, that were still rubbing my my head.

As soon as my hands grabbed his, the small massage stopped. I made a small groan of protest. He smirked slightly at me before lowering his hands. I sat up, Naru supported my back until I made it the a sitting position. I felt Naru's hands cup the side of my face. He leaned his forehead against mine.

I felt his warm breath on my lips, causing them to tingle pleasntly. His eyes closed as he breath a sigh of releif.

"N-naru..." M voice was rough and scratchy.

He opened his eyes, but did not move from his current postiton.

"Your lips were turning blue...you were dying." he said fear was showing slightly in his voice. So I was dying.

"Naru..." He move away from me and grabbed a glass of water from the table. I took in gratefully, the cool sensation eased the roughness of my throat.

"I want every room checked. He has to be somewhere in the house." Naru said looking at the group...where was his Jacket?

The group nodded before splitting into seperate groups.

Lin and The davis's

Ayako, Thalia and Masako

Monk and John.

"Where are Madoka and Yasu?"

"Still researching." He said. he looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head and taking a seat by the monitors.

This is the most emotion I have seen Naru use since...forever.

"Naru...?" He looked over at me. "Um nothing never mind." I said softly. He looked curious for a moment before turning his attention back to the monitors, searching them intently.

A shiver ran down my spine make me pull the warm material over my shoulder closer around me...warm material?

I looked down at myself.

That's why Naru didn't have his suit jacket...I was wearing it. I thought of giving it back now...but it was so warm...um...her can have it back later.

**UGH THAT WAS SO BORING! NEXT CHAPTER I SWEAR WILL BE BETTER! REMEMBER TO REVIEW LEST YOU WANT ME HAUNTING YOU! LOVE YA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**O.k I really need to start proof reading my stuff. That was just terribele. :( I'm so ashamed. **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Lets keep up the streak Kay? I always smile when I get a review and everything nice you say about my story make my heart swell with pride**

**You guys are totally awesmome, and, you should PM me sometime with story Ideas and all that junk, or just to chat, I like chatting too. So I'm sorry the last chapter was so boring, I just wanted to focus on Mai in her time of ultimate fear. :) Cause I'm nice.**

**SOO let's read, then drop me a review!**

**You have to understand...**

**(Mais point)**

Naru and I were silent as we watched the monitors, the pain in my head was dull now, not as noticable as before. There was no sign of Natsuku anywhere. Masako and Thalia never saw or even felt him.

I knew better thought, he was still here, just hiding.

'Aiko...'

Naru and I snapped our heads to attention as the voiced reverberated off the walls, I grabbed the fabric of his shirt as he pushed me slightly behind him

'Aiko...'

Natsuku started to materialize in front of us. I hid my face in Naru's back, not wanting to see the ghost who has tried to kill me what...two or three times already.

'Aiko...'

"Aiko, is not here." Naru said calmly. I wish I could be as calm as he is. Instead of being calm, cool and collected, I was having a mini heart-attack. I could have slapped myself.

'Aiko...?'

Natsuku looked around the room in a confused daze. I felt so bad for him. No person should ever have to go through something as terrible as he did.

'Aiko...Where?..." He looked around the room, searching with desperation.

"Natsuku, Aiko isn't here." I said bravely, behind my Naru shield.

'Aiko...took...where...Aiko...put...?'

So Natsuku is here, because of something Aiko took from him? What did she take. I felt as if I should know, but I can't recall anything, I feel completely and utterly useless.

Natsuku looked at Naru, glaring at him, which was pretty creepy to see a bloody, balding boy in a straight jacket glaring at you with his mouth permentantly closed. Then he looked past Naru, and stared blankly at me. Oh great, please don't mistake me for-

'Aiko!' Gee thanks!

He walked towards us, Naru pulled be further behind him, taking a step back until I was against the wall and his body was in front of mine. I clutched the fabric in my hand tighter, until my knuckles were white.

"This is not Aiko." Naru's voice was quiet and persuasive, to bad Natsuku didn't really seem to care all that much.

"AIKO!' He would have attacked us had luck not been on our side.

Lins shiki soared through the room, attacking in every direction. Natsuku having no where to run kept taking the hits before managing to leave the room. Even though Natsuku was no londer in the room, The fear in my heart still remained.

"What happened?" Lin asked as I came out from behind Naru, Clutching his jacket tighter around my shoulder. I shook my head sadly before repling to Lins question.

"He thought I was Aiko." I said. "He hasn't moved on because Aiko took something from him." I looked at the faces of the people in the room. They all looked concerened. Just then Madoka and yasu reappeared in the room, folder in their arms.

"yea, She kind of took his life." Yasu said, putting the folders on the table.

"We got the research." Madoka said taking a seat on the couch. I nodded before I was lost in thought.

"No, Aiko too an important _object_ something so important, he is unable to move on." A tear fell from my eye. I walked over to the couch and took a seat, I began to think about what Natsuku said. What did she take?

"You O.K Mai?" Thalia asked holding Kiya in her arms. She looked concerend. I looked at her, and somehow managed a small smile. I know I wasn't fooling her.

"I think so..." I said. I wasn't really sure. I was fine physically, beside the bump on my head...but emotionally I didn't feel to great. Thalia decided to Humor me and drop the subject. Something I was thankful she did. I really Don't know how to feel right now.

"What did you two find." Mr Davis said, pulling the attention of the group towards him.

"Well, Aiko, reported to the police that Natsuku went missing from his room. They called a few search parties but no one ever found him. Aiko worked as a nurse at Obel lakes. Apparently strange writing showed up on the wall. Kind of like here, but the messages were differnt, they all said,' You killed me so I will return the favor.'" Madoka said

She handed folders out to each member of the group, it had pictures of the hospital, some pictures showed apparaitions of Natsuku, some showed the writing on the wall, and some showed rooms destryed with furniture flipped upside down. yasu continued to tell of the history.

"Apparently Aiko was so scared that Natsuku would kill her she commited suicide, but taking a shot to the head. When the Police found her body, they also found a suicide note. Apparently the only thing is said, was I killed him but I couldn't find the key."

"So, his body was never found?" I questioned quietly. "How sad." Another tear fell from my eye.

Madoka rubbed my back comfortingly, giving me a small smile. I returned to the smile and looked at Naru.

"Are we going to look for him?" I questioned, my eyes held a pleading look.

"I don't know." Naru said before picking up a file and skimming over the contents.

Thats weird. Naru knows everything. Why won't he just give me a yes or a know like he always does. I admit, I started to get a little irked.

I sighed sadly, looking at a picture with Natsuku's apparition.

No one said anything for a while, I had a feeling they wouldn't for a while. I began to feel sleepy. Gene must need to tell me something. I leaned over to one side, resting my head on Madoka's shoulder before slowly closing my eyes.

Before I was completly asleep, I heard Naru tell Thalia and Ayako to change a tape, then get him some tea.

The last sound I head was the quiet closing of the door before I was pulled to the astral plane.

**SHA-BAM! Chappie ten finished, el completo. Fini! **

**I had to edit this like 3 times so that It would reach my 1000 word expectation I am starting for my self -_-'**

**Ok so leave me a review, Or I shall haunt you. LOVE YA! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I didn't get alot of reviews, so i'm going to assume that the last chapters sucked popsical! Oh well, all can't be great.**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I"M MAKING THIS CHAPPIE EXTRA AMAZING...i hope...If not, then I'm sorry I lied to you :(**

**So review, They make me smile and giggle weirdly, or you could drop my a PM I love to chat!**

**So now that you know your ethier Pming me or reviewing this here chappie, let's read.**

**The search Begins**

**(Mai mode)**

I felt a strange relief when I saw Gene already waiting for me, I wasn't in some creepy void of death this time. I walked over to him, A huge smile on my face.

"Hey Gene, what did you call me for?" My head was cocked to one side slightly.

"Hello Mai, I have something to show you." He said simply. He smiled before waving his hand in front of him as if to emphasis his point.

"Couldn't it wait till I was actually going to bed?" I said curiously, running slightly to catch up with his long strides.

"No, this something I have to show you is quiet important."

Gene brought us to a small light, that, expanded, showing a small cave. Aiko was there, covered in dirt and blood. She had a pick axe and a shovel. What was she doing? Actually I had a feeling I knew, which was why there was now a knot in my stomach. I had to confirm my suspicions though. I tugged on Genes sleeve softly, causing him to look down expectantly at me.

"Aiko's burying Natsuku body...isn't she...?"

"Yea. Mai, does this place look farmiliar?" He looked expectantly at me.

I looked around me , taking in every detail. This place does look farmilar, but only slightly. When was I here?...Hmmm... Oh, yea that's right.

"This is where, I was in my dream, When Natsuku was choking me."

Gene nodded, you need to find this place Mai, It's very improtant."

"Do we have to find his body?"

"Yes, but you need to find something else too." He said as he pointed to the scene displayed in front of us.

Aiko was holding natsuku's bear, the head was sewn back on, almost as if it was never taken off. She through it in a hole, where I could see Natsuku's hand hanging out limply. Aiko sighed before she closed up the hole, and left the cave. When she made it to the entrance of the cave, she stopped and turned back, anger in her eyes.

"This stupid thing is worthless without the key." Aiko reached in to her pocket and pulled out a small black box, closed tightly with a silver lock. She through the box into the blackness before leaving. Me and Gene followed her.

We watched as she closed the cave entrance. Making it look like the peice of the wall. As soon as she was satisfied with the wall, she picked up a rock, digging it deep in the wall, as if to mark the exact spot, incase she looked for it later.

The scene disolved around us, leaving us in the darkness of the astral plane.

"You need to ask Natsusku for the key."

"WHAT! HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" I said my voice went high.

"Mai, convince him your not crazy, that you are the same as he is."

"Um how exactly am I like him?" I in all honesty was confused at what he meant.

"You can see spirits too, can you not?"

With that said, Gene vanished from my sight, I stared into the empty space blankly before closing my eyes and returning to the world of the living.

When I woke up, my head was resting on Madoka'a lap, her hand gently smoothing back my hair. It was so comforting I didn't even want to wake up. But I had new's to tell, so I couldn't stay like this even if I wanted to.

I sat up and streched my arms out in front of me.

"His body's in a cave, so is what Aiko stole from him." That was the first thing out of my mouth.

From then I procceded to tell them about how Aiko needed to find a key, but doesn't have any idea where it is, and how I somehow had to convince Natsuku to help us. That seemed to be a little bit of a challange, considering he has mistaken me for Aiko twice, both times I told him Aiko is not my name.

Ahh great.

"Do you remember where the cave was?" Luella asked.

"No, but, I know where the gerneral area of it is." I said shaking my head slightly. "And there's a rock on one of the walls, marking where it was sealed."

There was silence for a while as everyone processed what was said.

"we'll start looking immediatly." Naru said standing up. He motioned for me to lead, and I stood on shaky legs. Time for an inner pep talk.

_Alright Mai, you can do this, just concentrate and don't take any wrong turns. If you do then play it cool and look like you know where your going. Oh and don't get lost, because if you do then you can't play it cool...O.K this pep talk is _not _working. I need to...pep it up a bit. ALRIGHT MAI MAKE NARU PROUD!...and everyone else._

There that oughta doo it.

I walked out the door an listened to everyone follow me. Thalia walked beside me and winked. I smiled and nodded, Thalia will not let me take a wrong turn I hope, she knows this area about as well as I do, If two of us have been here, there is no way we're getting lost. Haha mental fist pump.

We stopped by the truck to get some supplies that we needed before we started our way to the area of the cave. It was relatively quiet, except for the occasional murmer of Naru and his parents a bark from Kiya or the onslaught of arguments from Ayako and Monk.

After a good thirty minutes or so, we made it to a long, bumpy dirt wall.

"This is it." I said standing in the middle. Wild flowers surronded our feet and the sun shined brightly upon us.

"Everyone start looking for a hollow in the wall, or a rock stuck in the middle." Naru said as He went towards the right, Luella Martin, Madoka and Lin followed him, as the rest of the group split to the left. Me and Thalia were towards the end of the wall when we found it.

The wall was smoother then the rest, with a small white rock, deep in the middle. Thalia looked at me and smiled. I giggled. I rule Naru, we found it first.

"How 'bout it Kiya, Smell any decaying bodies?" Thalia said, stroking the small pup on the head.

Kiya sniffed the wall for about three seconds before sneezing, laying in the dirt covering her nose, and whimpering.

"I'm going to take that as a yes then." I said as I banged my fist hard against the wall, emmiting a hollow echo behind closed doors...er...i guess walls in this case.

"Tell the others, Kay Kiya?" Thalia said, rubbing her behind the ears. Thalia sat on her haunches and let out a loud long howl. For a pup, she's got a _pretty _wide vocal range.

It didn't take long for the group to get the message and rush over here. Five minutes. I think that was a pretty good time considering the expanse of the wall.

"This is it." I said. My eyes facing the wall, my gut told me this would not end well.

**OK REVIEW PMREVIEWPMREV- well you get the point. Hope you like it. Oh and sorry the update took awhile I had to make a poster for **_**To kill a MockingBird.**_** BYE! LOVE YA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**SALUT! Je vous aime mes fidèles lecteurs! **

**So thanks for all the lovely reviews you have been leaving for me! So thanks again, I love you and happy reading**

**We aren't so different**

**(Mai perspective)**

It took Monk and Lin a good twenty minutes to get throug the hardened dirt. When the wall crumpled before us, I was filled with a sense of dread and anxiety.

Naru, Ayako and the Davis's lead the group, seeing as they were the one's with a flash light. Bugs crawled along the earths hard surface, making Ayako and Masako squeal slightly. Apparently they weren't one's for creepy crawlies.

"Natsuku's spirit's in here." Thalia said. Looking in the deep darkness at the back of the cave.

"She's right." Masako said staring in the same direction as Thalia.

I too saw Natsuku, he sat huddled in a corner, looking like nothing more then a scared lost child. I felt so bad for him. Who decide's if your crazy or not? I can see spirits and my sanity is perfectly normal...my temer, not so much.

"Ok Mai, now you talk to him." Yasu said. Feeling around the wall, looking for a hollowed out one. Hope he finds it soon, I don't like being in a place so dark.

"Right..." What was I supposed to say to someone who has tried to kill me? I took a deeo breath. Ok, here goes nothing. I said mentally.

"Um Natsuku, um, Hi My name's Mai. I want to talk to you..if I could." I started off awkwardly. I have a feeling this is not going to work. I looked over at Thalia and Masako, they kept nodding their heads. Guess Natsusku wanted to talk to them more them me.

"He's listening." Thalia said, giving me a thumbs up. A strange relief started to relax me. At least he's listening.

"Um Natsuku, I wish you would come out and talk to me, I won't hurt you. I promise."

Then very slowly, He stood and walked towards us, a cold air billowing behind him. Goose bumps rose up on my arms. I surpressed the shiver that longed to show it's self. I didn't want Natsuku to think I was afraid of him.

'Aiko...?'

'No Natsuku, My name is Mai." I gave him a warm smile, hoping it would ease some of his suspicion.

"Mai...?"

"Yes, Natsuku I'm Mai. I just want to talk. Is that O.K?" I said sitting down on the cold hard ground, showing him that I had no other intentions. He looked wearily at the other members of the team. "It's O.K they want to talk to you too."

'Talk...with...Mai?...Not Aiko...?'

"That's right." I saw him nod his head slightly and took that as a note to continue. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

'You can ask me...questions...' I took note on how his sentence's became more clear.

"Natsuku, why were you in a mental hospital." I asked, hoping he would answer.

'I...crazy...see thing...ghosts...they said I'm crazy...'

"well I see ghost's too, surely I'm not crazy." I told him. I watched as a look of happiness glowed in his eyes.

'Mai crazy...like...me...!'

"Your not crazy Natsuku, just misunderstood."

'Not...crazy...?' I noted the confusion in his voice. I nodded, giving an encouraging smile.

"Can you tell us something Natsuku?" He nodded at my question. "Where are you buried?"

Natsuku looked thoughtfull for a moment. Before moving over to a space on the wall. He pointed at it looking sad. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw naru nod towards Lin, Lin returned the nod, and began to pull the earth away from the particuar spot. John and Monk went to help, and they had the wall down in about ten minutes.

Very clearly, you could see a bony hand, the flesh decayed, leaving the white bone, littered with dirt and bugs. A thin flmisy teddy bear, sitting neatly inside the ribcage.

Natsuku stared at his body. This must be awful. Lin dialed the police and they came to retrieve the bones. I told them to bury the bear with him, they complied without question.

Madoka walked towards a rock and shifted it slightly, pulling out the small black box. Showing to everyone. Natsuku was wide eyed.

'Box, My box!' He said his voice pleading.

"Natsuku, where's the key to the box?" Masako said. Looking hopefully at him.

'My box, mu box.'

"Natsuku...?" I questioned. I backed away quickly as a dark aura surrounded him.

Naru put his hand on my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. Even though I was scared i couldn't stop the rosey color from growing brighter on my cheeks.

'Mai a theif! My box My box. Why do you take my box!' He screamed. he walked closer towards me.

"John!" Naru said wrapping his arm tight around my shoulders.

"right!" he said as he pulled out a pocket bible and a vile of holy water.

"In the begining was the word, and the word was god, and the word is god." he sprinkled holy water out in front of him, reciting the prayer as he did so.

Natsuku was clutching his head in pain. I saw tears fall from his eye before he disappeared from sight. He was still there. I could feeling him. He just decided not to show himself to us. Understandable i guess.

"What's in that box?" Monk questioned, scratching the back of his head. I just shook my head.

"Must be pretty important for Natsuku to react like that." I said sadly. I couldn't stop the curiosity from leaking into my voice.

"That's why we are going to find this key." Naru said, leaving. The rest of us stared at his back before following him from the cave.

Oh this is getting fun. I though. Nothing better happen to me!

**Ok so next chapter you finally get to discover whats in the box. YEA!**

**So Drop me a review or a PM, let me know what you thought of the chapter, as well as what you think is in the box, who knows,you might just be right!**

**Au Revoir **

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Are ya'll ready to find out whats in the box! Good 'cause i'm excited to tell you. So here we go! lets get reading, then reviewing so we can get the next chapter up tomorrow! D'accord! On Commancer!**

**Roku Family**

**(Mais point.)**

We got back to base and the first thing Naru said was...and I'm not joking about this or anything...he said,

"Mai tea, then go to sleep. Be useful and dream about where this key is." He placed the box on the table and opened his folder.

Again, not kidding. I mean seriously. I have been pretty damn useful on this case. If they never discovered who I was, I doubt they would even be this far yet! Ugh sometimes I swear I just want to punch him in his perfect narcissitc FACE!...But I'm the good little assistant so...

"Hai, come on Thals." Me and Thalia walked to the kitchen where I made the tea. It was nice for us to catch up. Even if it is only for a little while.

"Hey Mai, you still going to go to school here?" Thalia asked me as she took an apple from the fridge.

"Well yea, I mean, me and you can still go here, we would just miss a lot more days."

"I wouldn't mind missing school." She laughed, as did I.

"Even if your chased my creepy ghosts."

"yup!"

"Oh hey, speaking of shool, I did a sketch of a chery blossom tree, and it's going in an actual art gallary! Can you believe it?"

"No way, that's awesome!"

"I know! Im so excited for it. Oh and I have aquestion!"

"Yea." I said as the tea kettle whistled, and I poured the steaming hot water into a few cups, and dipping tea bags in.

"Why do you call your boss Naru." I smiled.

"Well, his real name is Oliver Davis, but you knew that...His nickname is Naru, short for Narcassist. Because that's exactly wahat he is."

"Oh I see." She said, bringing her hand to her mouth and laughing quietly. "Let's get back,you have dreaming to do."

And so we did. After everyone drank their tea, I laid down on the couch, closing my eyes. I didn't feel tired, but I must have been, because I fell asleep pretty darn quick.

_DREAM TIME!_

_"GENE!" I yelled out, I watched as he showed up nodding his head towards me, then looking confused._

_"You back Mai. So soon?" He tilted his head to the right and eyebrow raised._

_"Yea, can you help?"_

_"Depends. With what?" He said taking a seat, I joined him and watched the will-o-whisps dance around us._

_"Naru said I should be useful, and figure out where the key is. Can you...show me?" I looked at Gene, he was chuckling silently under his breath._

_"That idiot scientist, you've done alot."_

_"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" I said or yelled, throwing my hands in the air._

_"I think I know something that will help..." He trailed off before standing up and offering my his hand._

_I grabbed it and he pulled me up, leading me into the darkness. I always wondered how he can navigate his way around here. Before long we came to the picture of an old house, surrounded my cherry blossom trees, The house it's self looked old and lived in, but also beatiful and elegant...if that makes any sense. _

_In the back was a large Koi pond outline with red and black shiny rocks, a large smooth rock directly in the middle of the pond. I porch swing and a couple more cherry blossoms were back there as well. It was so pretty._

_"What's this?" I asked looking at Gene, he shook his head and smiled._

_"This...is Natsuku's home."_

_"Oh..." _

_We stood there for a while, nothing happened. For a second I thought Gene brought me here just to show me his home. It wasn't. A tall slender woman came to the back yard. She had long ebony hair, red lips a almond shaped eyes, that were such a rich brown that mine looked my dirt...she was so pretty. She wore a short silk dress, a deep taunting blue, that reminded me deeply of Naru's eyes._

_"Who's-?"_

_"Natsuku's mother." He said, not looking away. "Keep watching."_

_She was barefoot as she walked through the koi pond sitting on the rock placed in the middle. Her hand grasped a small pandant, strung up on a long silver chain that hung around her neck. I couldn't make out what it was exactly. She had tears, falling down her porcelin face. _

_"My poor baby." She cried as he face buried its self in her hands. "My poor Natsuku."_

_The back door opened again, this time a man walked out, he had brown hair and black eyes. He was well built and clean shaven. He walked over to Natsuku's mother. Putting an arm around her thin shoulders._

_"it's alright." He whipsered in her ear, gently squeezing her shoulder._

_"He's not crazy!" She wailed as she buried he face in his shoulder crying louder._

_"I know baby, I know." She rubbed circles in her back. "We'll get him back." He said, strokng her hair in a gesture of comfort. I saw her nod slowly._

_The scene faded away for a moment before showing back up again, this time we were in the hospital, Natsuku's parent's were in his room, talking to him, Natsuku laughed. He smiled. It was so nice to see, I almost cried from happiness. This is what his life should have been like everyday._

_Natsuku's room opened to reveal Aiko. I scowled with out realizing._

_"I'm terrible sorry, visiting hours are over now." _

_"O-of course." His mother said before grabbing her bag. She pulled out a teddy bear, it's head sewn on, the stuffing missing. The box was in there. "Keep this. When you want me there, hug it close to your heart and I will guide you." His mother placed a kiss on his head before walking out of the room. _

_His father gave him a warm hug before following his wife from the room. I saw them walking in the hall way, back to the front desk to sign out. I listened closely to the converation._

_"I put the ring in there." She said. "So if he finds it, he will know I love hi, from the bottom of my heart."_

_"Honey, that ring is worth...!"_

_"It was my fathers ring, he gave it to me, when I saw my first spirit, his mother gave it to him and his mother's mother, gave it to her." Her voice cracked slightly. "That ring is hundreds of years old, I would say it's worth more then my life."_

_"Did you give him the key?" He asked._

_"I will give it to him when he's returned home, where he should be."_

_So that's what's in the box, something that old would be worth a lot of money, I guess that's why AIko wanted it. To make a profit. I was so disgusted I could puke._

_HMPH! Speak of the devil._

_"You would trust him with something so important?" Aiko asked coming around the corner. Natsuku's parents jumped slightly._

_"Oh, Aiko we didn't see you." His father said. _

_"My apologize." She said bowing deeply._

_"We will see you tomorrow then. Good-bye Mr, and Mrs Roku-san."_

_They nodded before signing out. The scene changed once more._

_This scene was more gruesome, more sad, heart wrenching._

_Natsuku's mother's body hung from a rope in the basement, Tear tracks ran down her face, her lips turning blue. Next to her limp body was a desk, a neat white note sat on top of it, a glistening silver key, lay at the bottom of the page._

_Distinctly I heard the front door open, Her husband shouted out her name._

_"Sangero!" I heard doors open before slamming shut, he was looking for her. Before I knew it, he was walking down the steps to the basement._

_"Oh no! Please NO! Sangero!" He got her body down from the rope, holding her lifeless form in his arms. Sobbing. His body shook as broken cries filled the air. I couldn't stop my own tears from falling._

_He looked up briefly, his eyes held a sadness that ripped my heart in two._

_He gently laid her down before picking up the key and note._

_'For when he gets home. keep the promise okay, Katashi?'_

_That's what the note said. The man clutched the key to his chest before walking over to a phone on the wall, dialing the memorable number of 911._

END DREAM!

I woke up and instantly the water works came. Everyone was looking at me. I saw Luella come over to me, wrapping me safe in her arms.

"N-naru, his father has the key. Katashi Roku."

He nodded as Lin looked up the name on his handy dandy laptop.

**YEA! Ok so review or PM me and let me know what you thougt, I look forward to the lovely reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fact: This fanfic is almost over and I'm sad. But I enjoyed writing it. I also enjyed all your lovely comments. So I thank you my fellow readers.**

**So let's keep the comments coming okay?**

**The key to the case**

**(Miss Mai says...)**

"He live's about an hour from here, on yokushi avenue." lin said, printing out the adress and Handing it to Martin. He nodded, and looked at the group.

"Who shall go then?"

"Mother, Mai, and Thalia will go." Naru said, examining the box in his hands. I felt a small smile appear on my face when masako glared at Thalia and I. I found It hilarious he adress Thalia by her first name and he just met her about a week ago.

We left and walked from the room. We were at the front gate when Namotuski sensei saw us in the hallway.

"Ah, Maika-chan, Thalia-chan. Where are you to going?" Sensei was the drama teacher here, he was pretty cool and was borderlining insanity.

"To solve a case." I said smiling. he nodded his head a contented smile on his face.

"Are you a detective Maika-chan?" He chuckled.

"Hai sensei." I mock saluted him. He waved us off and we made our way to the black van. Luella drove with me and Thals sitting in the back. We left Kiya in Madoka's care, and I hope we don't regret it.

The ride was quiet except for the radio. Next thing I know is I'm being bombed with questions.

"I finally get to talk to you with out the spying ears of my son." Luella said. I could see her smile in the rearview mirror.

"what are you talking about?" I said in genuine confusion.

"Mai, really?" Thalia gave me an annoyed look. "She's talking about you and a certain Oliver Davis, being more then boss and tea girl."

"Nicely put Thalia." She said, I saw Thalia nod her head in an all knowing matter. "So I'm curious do you like my son?"

I didn't really need to say anything, the dark red that rose to my cheeks proved to me proof enough. Still I had to try to talk her out of this. I took a deep breath the calm my frazzled nerves and racing heart.

"You've got it all wrong -san!" I cried indignantly, burying my face in my hands. I was thouroughly embarrased. Oh Kami help me.

"Well I know for a fact he feels _something_ for you." Luella said, smiling in the rearview mirror.

"Um h-how do you know." I said, stuttering. My face has invented a new shade of red. How nice.

"Call in a mother's intuition." I saw her wink at me in the mirror.

We were quiet for the rest of the car ride. Which was about twenty more minutes or so. Before long we had pulled up to a farmilar house, fitted with a koi pond and cherry blossom trees. It was a beutiful home that held such a great sorrow.

"This is it." I said, more to myself then the other occupants. They nodded as Luella cut the engine and we got out of the car. We walked up to the front step, and instantly heard the sound of low, slow tragic music, coming from behind the door. I can't really blame Mr. Roku, not only found his wife after commiting suicide, but his sons body was just pulled from a cave wall.

I knock on the door, hesitantly the first knock, then a bit more confidently. We heard footsteps on the otherside of the treshold, before the door swung open revealing a tired looking man, he had a few wrinkles and his hair had gone grey, what caught my attention the most though were his eyes. So sad. I thought to myself.

I didn't think I coul speak, I was so overwhelmed with a feeling of grief. Luckily I didn't have to. Thalia saved me.

"Are you by any chance Mr. Roku?"

"I am. May I inquire who you three ladies are?"

"We are the researchers that discovered your sons body."

He looked shocked for a moment, but then composeded himself and lead us to the living room. We took a seat on the biege couch as he went to make some tea. He was back before long.

"Is something wrong?" He asked he gripped his tea cup so tightly I was sure it would shatter.

"Mr. Roku, My name is Luella Davis, an assistant to a paranormal researcher, by the name of Martin Davis. These two girls have a very strong tolerance to the paranormal world around us. Do you understand?"

"I understand Perfectly, but what has been so important you felt the need to seek me out?"

"These two girls-" Luella pointed to Thalia and I. "are special. Thalia is a very well developed medium, and Mai is a latent Physic."

"I-i'm afraid I don't understand."

"They have made contact with your son, Mr. Roku. He still hangs around the Tanzuya Academy, twelve years ago, that building was Obel Lakes mental hospital."

Mr. Roku's eyes widened. He looked scared. Concered. _Sad..._

"My boy. My Natsuku. Why has he not moved on?" He looked like he was going to cry, the news was overwhelming to him I guess. "His body was buried, I was there. I prayed for him, cried for him! Isn't that enough? Why must he suffer so much...i didn't want this."

I placed a hand on his shoulder causing his to look at me. I shook my head. A small forgiving smile on my face.

"Natsuku isn't moving because, he's...attached to this world by an...item." I said slowly before continuing. "A small box; without a key."

"Oh kami...!" He buried his face in his hands.

"Mr. Roku, I know this is hard, My own son was murdered five years ago. His body was only discovered three years ago. It's difficult, I know, but you have to help us. Natsuku needs to move on. To get the peace he is longing for." Luella said, tears glistened in her eyes as she thought about Gene.

"Okay..." He stood from the sofa and walked over to the mantle, and opened a small crystal case, taking out a very farmilar key.

He handed the key to Luella, who thanked him. A tear falling down her face.

"We will make sure he rest in peace." Thalia said bowing deeply. He copied her movement and lead us to the door. He handed Luella a number and told her to contact him when the ordeal was over. I was about to leave when I turned towards him.

"Don't worry , we will give back the ring."

"Ho-how did yo-?" He looked stunned.

"I'm a psychic, remember?" I smiled and bowed as I walked to the van, and we made our way back to the Academy. Your suffering will be over soon Natsuku. I promise.

**The next chapter is the ending. Can you believe it!**

**Anyway you know the drill comment or PM okay. BYE! LOVE YA**


	15. Chapter 15

**GUUUUUUUUUUUYS! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I'm sooo sad! it seemed like only two weeks ago I was writing the first chapter. :( *Sniff Sniff* **

**Anyway. I want you to review like there is no tomorrow! Kay?**

**Oh and this would have been up sooner, but fanfiction was being a butt and wouldn't let me update so, sorry for the unnessecary wait!**

**Let's read.**

**Gentle Kiss**

**(MAI POINT)**

I handed Naru the key. He twisted it in his hand, looking at every detail before sliding it into the now rusting lock. He turned the small silver object until a soft resonating click filled the air.

The lock creaked as it was pulled away from the box. Everyone watched with bated breath as Naru opened the box. The most beautiful ring I had ever seen, despite how long it had been untouched, it still sparkled with a shining gleam. The ring was silver, with three medium sized cerulan jems. Each Jem was outline with small dimonds.

The ring took my breath away.

"So pretty." I whispered.

I saw Naru glance at me from the corner of my eye. I couldn't help but think of what Luella told me in the car. I'm crazy right. No way Naru could like me! Right? Oh damn...I'm blushing!

A sudden chill ran down my spine, leaving goosebumps up and down my arms. Your back I see, huh Natsuku. His spirit body slowly started to form, the dark aura he carried with him intensified. I gulped, my mouth and throat suddenly going dry. What am I supposed to say to him? I shook my head, well, here goes nothing.

"Natsuku. You need to move on." My voice was stronger then I felt. I saw his gaze turn towards me, melevolent _hatred _burned with in them I continued speaking. "That ring was your mothers. She only wanted to open it when you came home."

'mother...?' His arua started to fade slightly.

"Yes Natsuku. Your mother wants you home with her. She's passed on Natsuku. She's waiting for you."

'Mother...'

"Natsuku. Aiko's dead as well, she can't harm you ever again.'

'Aiko...dead. Mother's waiting for...me?'

"Yes Natsuku. She's waiting for you. Your father's waiting for you to move on. He want's to know your resting in peace. Safely like you deserve."

'Father...Mother...Natsuku...family.' I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes as I witnessed the scene before me. The evilness began to dissapate quickly, engulfing the room in a warm honey glow.

"Yea Natsuku. Family." All eyes were on me as I conversed with our lost spirit. I could not screw this up. Not now, Not after so much hard work.

'Mai... I want to go home' He looked at me, then he looked towards the ceiling, smiling so brightly. He must see the way to the other life.

These experiences. These are worth it. This _ moment_ is what make the job worth it. A glow wrapped around Natsuku's broken body. It faded, leaving a very handsom boy in it's wake. He smiled at me. Moving closer. Only this time when he walked towards me, I felt no fear, instead I felt relief. Natsuku would be able to rest now.

He was such a handsome boy. I thought as I stared at him,

No longer was there a bloody straight jacket, but black dress pants and a white dress shirt, untucked with the sleeve pushed up to the elbows.

No longer was there bald spots, but a full head of soft fluffy hair that well in to happy shining eyes.

No longer were there scarred, sewn, bloody lips. But soft lips turned into a genuine smile.

No longer was there a broken Natsuku, but one that was newly repaired.

He stood in front of me. placing a glowing hand on my shoulder, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. I could feeling the warmth of the light, and the ghost touch of his lips.,,,no pun intended people. He looked me, his eyes alight with happiness and love.

"Thank you, Mai." he turned away from me, walking, a bright light shining around him as he dissapeared from sight.

"Your welcome." I whispered, wiping my tears.

I nodded to the rest of the group and we made our way to the priciples office, to let him know that his haunting has passed. I was faintly aware Naru had placed his arm around my waist, leading me down the hallway.

-LINE BREAK-

We were finishing up packing the van. I had one more monitor to put away before the team could make the journey back to the SPR office. I placed the Monitor safely in it's compartment closing the truck. I turned to go back to the school so I could finish the days classes, when I my face met with the black fabric of Naru's shirt.

I looked up and blushed when I noticed a small smile on his face.

"I made a mistake." He said looking into my eyes. I found myself drowning in his eyes.

"W-what was that?" I asked, trying to focus on my breathing.

"Letting you go." He placed his warm hand against my cheek, tilting my face up slightly.

My heart fluttered when his warm soft lips were on mine. He kissed me gently. I brought my hands around his neck. My hands knotting themselves in his ebony hair at the base of his neck.

We were so lost in the moment, neither of us noticed Madoka snap the picture.

"I Love you." He whispered against my lips, his warm breath making them tingle. "Do you still love me?"

"Naru. I never stopped loving you." I said as I placed a small kiss on his perfect lips. I faintly noticed how he tasted of tea. I giggle to myself. To be expected I guess.

"Hm. Good." He rested his chin on my head, his arms looped around my waist, holding me tightly. I felt so safe. So secure. so at _home_ when I was in Naru's arms.

"Naru?" I said, looking up at him. He raised an eyebrow to my question. "Don't leave me again. Okay?"

"Mai, I have been away from you for three years. I don't think I could bare to be away any longer. I will stay by your side. I promise."

My only response was another kiss, only this was filled with nothing but raw emotion. An emotion he readily returned to me.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM DONE!**

**I hope ya'll like reading this here story. I know I enjoyed writing it.**

**Ok so this is the end of the story officially, but There will be another chapter with an authors note, thanking everyone who reviewed, as well as details for my next story. What it's about and when it will be posting.**


End file.
